The present disclosure relates generally to a warning system, and particularly to the monitor and control of the warning system.
Various types of active warning devices are installed at railroad-highway grade crossings to warn motorists of an approaching train. Typical active warning devices include bells, flashing lights (singular or plural), and gates, for example. Locally isolated warning systems require local inspection to ensure proper operation and maintenance, which is time intensive and costly. Specific aspects of a flashing light warning system that must be periodically inspected include light intensity presented to the motorist, flash period of the flashing light, and proper alignment of the flashing light with the roadway approach. An alternative to the locally isolated warning system is a centrally controlled warning system, which includes a central controller that receives, processes, and responds to sensor data. Centrally controlled warning systems are costly to install and do not provide local intelligence at the sight of the warning system.